1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sun shades for motor vehicles and, more particularly, such shades that can be effectively used with motor vehicles that have severely sloping rear windows, such as the so-called hatchback cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, of course, well known to use window shades to screen the interiors of buildings and other structures from the sun. Sun shades of various types have also been devised for use with motor vehicles, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,098. Some window shields for vehicles have been constructed so that they can be rolled up around a spindle in a casing for storage when not in use, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,033.
It is also known to form light screens for vehicles from sheet material perforated with numerous holes so that only a limited amount of the light radiated on the screens will pass through to the eyes of a viewer, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,475; 1,928,249 and 1,990,222.
Several of the above noted features have been utilized in providing perforated sun visors for motor vehicles, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,135. Such sun visors, which comprise a multiplicity of small round holes arranged in a uniform pattern, are satisfactory for use on substantially vertical windows, but when used with highly sloping or slanted windows, such as the rear windows of hatchback cars, sport cars, etc., they do not permit objects on the outside of the vehicle to be satisfactorily viewed from within the vehicle through the sloped sun visor.